First Meet
by shiomichi
Summary: Suasana baru, sekolah baru, dan... kekasih baru? /bad summary/ KagaKuro fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**First Meet**

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

.

 **Pairing : KagaKuro**

* * *

Awal masuk SMA, lelaki berambut merah api dengan alis bercabang yang bernama Kagami Taiga itu jalan dengan gagah nya di halaman sekolah. Ia melihat-lihat keramaian disekitarnya sambil meminum segelas _cola_ yang di tangan kirinya. Ketika sedang enak enak melihat sekelilingnya tanpa sadar dia menabrak seseorang―?

Tetapi ia tidak melihat ada orang dan dia hanya mengira kalau tadi tersandung batu sampai "duh―" lelaki itu kaget saat melihat kebawah, ternyata ia menabrak seseorang bertubuh mungil bersurai biru muda. Kagami yang terkejut ternyata memang benar ia menabrak seseorang langsung membantunya berdiri dengan mengulur tangan kanan nya dan anak mungil itu langsung memegang tangan Kagami dan langsung bangkit.

"ah- maafkan aku, aku tidak melihatmu" ucap Kagami yang terbata bata. Pemuda yang menjadi lawan bisacara Kagami itu mengangguk pelan menandakan ia tidak apa apa. Karena Kagami belum mempunya teman ia ingin berkenalan dengan nya, tapi tanpa disadari lelaki itu telah menghilang, Kagami bingung kemana hilangnya pemuda itu dia bahkan belum sempat menanyakan namanya tapi langsung menghilang begitu saja. Akan tetapi ketika Kagami mengingat hal tapi dia agak berdebar-debar.

'mungkin kah ini...? ah tidak mungkin aku suka secepat itu' Kagami mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

( Di ruang kelas )

Kagami memilih bangku di dekat jendela dari belakang no dua. Saat bel berbunyi semua murid masuk kedalam kelas masing masing, tak lama kemudian sensei masuk.

"Ya murid-murid, saya ucapkan selamat untuk kalian semua karena telah di terima di SMA Seirin, supaya kalian semua saling mengenal Bapak ingin satu bersatu maju kedepan untuk memperkenalkan diri" Ucap wali kelas singkat.

Setelah sebagian besar sudah maju, sekarang giliran Kagami untuk maju. Ia sedikit gugup didepan orang banyak jadi dia berbicara seperlunya saja

" Perkenalkan, nama saya Kagami, Kagami Taiga saya pindahan dari Amerika."

Entah Kagami mau pamer atau apa tapi hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Semua murid perempuan terlihat terpesona melihat Kagami yang ehem 'katanya' dari Amerika.

Karena semua murid sepertinya sudah maju, bel istirahat lalu berbunyi semua siswa saling berkenalan dan berbincang bincang. Kecuali, Kagami yang duduk sendiri di bangkunya sambil kepalanya bersandar di meja belakang.

"ah lelah nya hari pertama masuk sekolah.." ucap Kagami sambil memposisikan kedua tangan nya yang dijadikan bantal di belakang kepala.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara memanggil manggil Kagami, ia menari dimana datangnya suara itu tapi tidak diketahui dari mana. Kagami langsung berprasangka kalu dia salah dengar lalu―

"tok-!" kepala nya seperti ada yang memukul. Serentak ia langsung mengok belakang dan-

"WHAAAA― apa yang kamu lakukan disini?!" Kagami terkejut. Sangat sangat terkejut. Pemuda yang ditabrak nya tadi ada di belakangnya. Ia kaget sekaligus bingung

'sejak kapan?kenapa aku tidak menyadari sama sekali keberadaan' pertanyaan Kagami di pikirannya.

"urusai Kagami-kun" ucap lelaki itu dengan muka datar nya.

"Kamu..yang tadi pagi tidak sengaja kutabrak kan?" tanya Kagami memastikan.

"un." Ucap singkat pemuda itu.

"Sekali lagi maaf untuk kejadian tadi pagi dan maaf juga aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang yang duduk dibelakang ku." Ucap Kagami grogi.

"tidak apa-apa Kagami-kun aku sudah terbiasa kok"

"err ngomong ngomong nama kamu siapa? Kenapa aku tidak melihat mu maju kedepan tadi?" tanya Kagami kepada pemuda yang duduk dibelakangnya."

"watashi wa Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya. Yoroshiku ne Kagami-kun, tadi aku sudah menunjuk tangan ke Sensei tapi Sensei sepertinya tidak melihat ku jadi aku tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri tadi" ucap Kuroko dengan muka datar namun ada hiasan senyum lembut.

Angguk Kagami dengan tatapan bahagia karena setidaknya ada teman ngobrol dikelas barunya.

Bel Istirahat telah usai, satu persatu guru masuk ke kelas bergantian untuk bertatap muka dengan murid murid barunya. Jam menunjukan pukul 2 sore yang artinya bagi para siswa untuk pulang. Saat Kagami ingin menengok kebelakang ternyata Kuroko sudah tidak ada ya tidak aneh baginya karena dia memang suka muncul-hilang tiba tiba buat Kagami bingun maupun kaget.

Saat perjalanan pulang Kagami mampir ke salah satu tempat makan yang bernama Maji Burger begitu masuk ia langsung mengantri dan membeli 'beberapa' burger untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mempati tempat duduk dan langsung memakan pesanan nya tadi sampai yah tiba tiba saja ada orang didepan Kagami sambil minum _vanilla shake_ dengan tampang polosnya.

"Domo" ucap pemuda yang dihadapan Kagami.

"WAH Kuroko! Kenapa kamu ada di tempat ku!"

"Dari tadi aku duduk disini namun kau tidak menyadarinya Kagami-kun"

"Sudahlah cepat pindah!"

"Tidak mau. Ngomong ngomong porsi makan mu sangat banyak ya Kagami-kun"

"Urusai Kuroko! Kamu yang aneh hanya membeli minum, memang nya kamu tidak lapar hah?"

"Aku sangat menyukai vanilla shake disini"

"ah sudahlah aku tidak peduli. Nih untuk mu" lempat sebuah burger untuk Kuroko.

Kuroko mememakan burger pemberian Kagami.

Kagami terlalu sibuk dengan makanan nya namun tanpa sadar ia melihat ke arah lelaki mungil yang didepannya itu.

'Dia cukup manis kalau sedang makan' ― gumaman Kagami di sela memakan burger nya

Kuroko tahu ia sedang diperhatikan tetapi tetap saja ia memasang wajah datar.

Seusai selesai, mereka berdua keluar bersamaan namun berpisah di pertigaan jalan karena arah rumah mereka berdua berbeda.

Seusai sampai apartement nya, Kagami langung merebahkan dirinya ke kasur.

'Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, mungkinkah hari hari berikutnya bisa seperti ini...?' batin Kagami.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya. Maafin ketidak jelas an fanfic ini ;;-;;

Karna lagi liburan selesai un aku re-watch knb dan ya gitu deh /?

Oh iya, saya author baru (sebenernya ga cocok dibilang author juga sih) Salam kenal ya~! ouo)/


	2. Chapter 2

**First Meet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **Pairing : KagaKuro**

\- Seusai sampai apartement nya, Kagami langung merebahkan dirinya ke kasur.

'Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, mungkinkah hari hari berikutnya bisa seperti ini...?' batin Kagami.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan yang sunyi, terdapat seorang pemuda tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang melapisi tubuh besarnya. Jam locker berwarna merah berdering saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 6 serentak sang pemilik terbangun dari mimpi aneh nya langsung mematikan deringan jam weker yang membawanya ke dunia nyata. Begitu jiwa terkumpul, ia bergegas untuk mandi lalu menyiapkan sarapan, Kagami sudah terbiasa dengan peralatan dapur karena dia sudah terbiasa juga hidup mandiri dikarenakan orang tua yang sibuk kerja di luar negeri.

Seusai sarapan Kagami berjalan ke stasiun dekat apartement nya untuk menaiki kereta yang menuju sekolahnya. Begitu sampai di stasiun yang ramai dengan orang berangkat menuju ke kantor maupun yang pergi sekolah seperti Kagami. Perjalanan menuju sekolah hanya memakan waktu ±10 menit. Sesampai di gerbang sekolah ia memasuki kelas dan ia duduk di kursi yang kemarin ia duduki sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang masih agak asing.

Begitu bel berbunyi seluruh siswa masuk dan duduk di meja masing – masing. Tak lama kemudian seorang Sensei masuk ke ruang memberi materi selama empat jam. Bel yang ditunggu pun tiba, ya. Bel istirahat tepatnya. Murid murid berhamburan kesana kesini untuk mengisi perutnya. Tetapi Kagami lebih memilih waktu istirahat nya itu untuk tidur.

Saat tertidur, Kagami mendengar lembaran kertas yang dibuka di meja belakang nya, seingatnya ia sendiri di dalam kelas. Begitu ia membalikkan badan untuk melihat kebelakang dan " YA! Sejak kapan kau ada dikelas!?" Ucap Kagami dengan nada orang terkejut. Gimana tidak terkejut tiba tiba saja ada orang bersamanya disaat ia tahu ia sendiri di dalam kelas?

"Kagami-kun, suara mu mengagetkan ku"

"Hah- Yang ada kamu yang mengagetkanku, dasar! Senang sekali bikin jantung orang copot _sih_?"

"Tapi aku tidak ada niatan untuk mengagetkan mu"

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Kenapa kau tidak makan siang? Dan sejak kapan berada dikelas?"

"Aku tadi sudah memakan roti. Dan aku belum beranjak ke luar kelas sejak tadi pagi. Kagami-kun sendiri tidak makan siang?"

"APA?! YANG BENAR SAJA KUROKO! AKU DARI TADI DI KELAS TAPI TAK MELIHATMU."

"Bisa kau kecil kan suara mu itu?"

"Ah maaf. Aku benar benar tak tahu kalau ada dirimu di belakang, aku berniat makan burger lagi pulang sekolah. Dan umm oh iya kau sedang baca apa?"

"Souka. Oh ini buku tentang fakta fakta menarik seputar binatang, terutama anjing."

Kagami terdian seketika.

"...Nani? Anjing?" Ucap Kagami kaku.

"Iya. Ada apa? Kau suka anjing juga Kagami-kun?"

"IIEEE! Tidak tidak! Aku sangat benci anjing!"

"Mengapa? Bukankah mereka lucu?"

"IEE IEE mereka sangat menyeramkan!"

"Pfftt- Badan mu besar tapi siapa sangka orang seperti mu takut anjing?" Ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum _nyaris_ tertawa.

Kagami yang melihat perubahan wajah Kuroko langsung terdiam dengan muka yang memerah. 'Astaga! Kuroko sangat menggemaskan ketika seperti itu!' dan Kagami merasa jantung nya bekerja lebih dari biasanya.

"Yah... Namun kupikir anjing sudah tidak menyeramkan lagi" Ucap Kagami dengan wajah gembirah.

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali berubah, kau aneh Kagami-kun"

"Hn, entahlah." Jawab Kagami sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas tangan yang ia silangkan di atas meja. Ia diam diam tersenyum. 'Ya, mungkin aku harus sedikit berterima kasih pada anjing. Karena berkat nya aku melihat sesuatu yang indah.'

Kagami sadar, ini pasti gejolak cinta! Ya! Cinta!

Kemudian Kagami tertidur pulas dan keberuntungan ada padanya hari ini karena para guru tidak melihatnya.

Pelajaran telah usai. Kuroko yang yang mengetahui Kagami tidur selama jam pelajaran langsung membangunkan Kagami dengan mengguncangkan bahunya.

"Eng? Kuroko? Sedang apa kau?

"Jam belajar sudah berakhir Kagami-kun. Kau tertidur tadi"

"Ah begitu ya― makasih kau sudah membangun kan ku. Kau ingin pulang pulang?"

"Lain kali aku akan membiarkan mu kalau tertidur lagi. Tidak, aku ingin ke perpustakaan."

"Heh, menyebalkan. Oh begitu yasudah lah. Hati-hati saat perjalanan pulang nanti" Ucap Kagami sambil mengacak acak rambut Kuroko lalu berjalan pelan keluar kelas. Tanpa disadari lelaki pipi lelaki itu memanas seketika karena disentuh Kagami. '...Aku kenapa...' lalu Kuroko langsung pergi ke perpustakaan

-Kagami POV-

Saat tidur disekolah aku bermimpi indah, aku dan Kuroko tinggal serumah kami seperti keluarga bahagia dan memelihara anjing berwana hitam-putih bermata seperti Kuroko. Dan dimimpiku Kuroko sangat manis dengan semburat merah dan senyum di wajahnya. Seandainya dimasa depan mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan hiduku sudah dipastikan sukses! Hah aku terlalu lama membayangkan banyak hal sampai lupa burger ku belum ku sentuh satu pun.

\- Normal POV –

Kagami pun pulang ia sangat ingin tidur lagi, sejak tadi ia berpikir kalu tidur lebih banyak memberi kesan positif. Ya- karna ia selalu saja memimpikan Kuroko.

Di lain tempat, pria berambut biru pun memikirkan hal yang sama, baru sekali ini ada orang yang bisa menakhlukan hatinya. Eh?

.

.

.

Yah begitulah cerita mereka berudua, sepertinya mimpi Kagami mungkin saja terwujudkan? Toh tak ada yang tahu masa depan seperti apa yang akan mereka berdua jalani.

Whahahah maafkan saya entah ini kok tambah gaje yayaya orz

Makasih yang udah baca, fav, follow

 _Bytheway,_ review juseyoo'-')/


End file.
